


Memo: Buffy, Vampire Slayer Re: My death; you

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Dead Letters Variations Challenge, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, Epistolary, Gen, Memories, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Richard Wilkins III writes a letter to Buffy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memo: Buffy, Vampire Slayer Re: My death; you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Originally for the [Dead Letters Home Challenge](http://www.dymphna.net/deadletters/). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Memo: Buffy, Vampire Slayer Re: My death; you

Gosh darn it all, it’s **fun** here. No. Really, it is.

 **He’s** fun. The big guy, I mean.

He lets me watch you.

What? You didn’t think it was over, did you? That I was gone for good? Forever? That I wouldn’t find a way to throw **something** into your shiny spinning spokes and watch you fall, did you? I’ve been gone before and I’ve come back, you know. You’re not the first thing that’s caused me to falter. Yes, I say falter. Falter, only, little girl.

But…

I couldn’t just go and not say goodbye, now could I? That would have been rude. Unseemly. I can’t not let you know that I’m still here. Not let you know I’m still around, so to speak, that is. You should know that I’m watching. Looking down on you. Or up at you. Whatever it is. Heh. These ‘dimensions’ things have always confused me. (I had **people** to keep track of these kinds of things you know. Heh. I guess you do know. Seeing as how you **killed** all my people.) Oh… I knew the dimension I **wanted** to be in. And the girl that’d be at my right hand. But you sort of messed that up, didn’t you? You and your little friends. And your dog too, if you have one. Bet you do. That’d be just like you, wouldn’t it? All mom and apple pie with the house and the dog and the friends and the dad. But, wait. No dad, huh?

See? Just **see** how you’ve turned out? I’ve always thought parents really **should** stay together for the kids. Really. I mean, just look at you. No. Really. Take a look. No dad. And that Angel character you fell in love with? Can we just say father figure? Compensation? Your prince on a white charger? The daddy that would love you know matter what you **were**? Are? What was a girl your age doing with a boy **that** age? Pathetic, really. Sad even. Classic. Oh, yes… you have your watcher, your-Giles, isn’t it? Nice guy, in a save the world kind of way. I never really thought much of that kind, in fact, they’ve always rather **bugged** me, but that’s neither here nor there, and we’re talking about you, aren’t we? Yes, we are. And anyway, he, your Giles I mean, he was **too** much the dad for you, wasn’t he? He didn’t really count, did he? No. Not really. You wanted the sexual along with the daddy. Heh. Shame on you. Now see? Me and my girl? My Faith? That was just love, pure and simple. Father, daughter love. She **needed** me. Not like you. You didn’t need anyone. Didn’t really need your absent father. You don’t need anyone. Oh, you’d like to think you do. Yes. You like to think you’re better than Faith, better than the rest of your kind, because you have love, and friends, and your mommy, and your true love, but you and I both know it’s not real. Not real **need**. Your Angel? You didn’t **need** him. Now my girl? She really **needed** Angelus. He would have been good for her, I think. Oh, sure, he’d have tried to kill her sooner or later, but **I’d** have killed him long before the later came to pass. But, still, he’d have been good for her. Someone to play with. A friend, you know? Understand? Do you even **try** to understand?

See? I don’t think you do. Try to understand, I mean. No. Not you. Just good and bad, slay or not to slay; that’s all you see. And that’s wrong, little girl. You can’t even imagine what I could have been. What **Faith** and I could have been. Heh. But like I’ve said, it’s **fun** here. Good fun. And I know things. I’ve learned things. Next time you won’t have it so easy when you deal with me. Or someone like me. But I don’t want to be rude, don’t want to keep going on about me and my doings.

So? How’s your family? Dead? Gone? Oh. Mostly dead and gone, now, yes? Heh. Dead, gone or out of touch. See? That’s what happens when no one is taking **control** and running things. It’s your own fault, little girl. Sad little girl. All alone. Heh. See? I can see you, lost, dead-alive, and I can smile. Laugh.

Bet you can’t.

**Yours truly and most humbly,**   
**Mayor Richard Wilkins III**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
